Padawans and Frogs
by RCress
Summary: Reeft and Obi-Wan get frogs in the Temple.


Title: Padawans and Frogs  
Author: ObWanKenobeee  
E-mail: ObWanKenobeee@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Obi-Wan and Reeft get frogs in the Temple.  
Category: Humor, I hope.  
Feedback: Yes, please! Good or bad!  
Disclaimer: All recognized characters belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm. A few characters are mine. This is for fun, not money, no money is being made off of this.  
NOTE: This idea came from my little sister. She found a toad the other day and just got the idea. She told me the idea when I was sitting at the computer trying to think of something to write. Half of it was my idea, half of it was hers ( QueenAmidala91@aol.com )   
NOTE2: This is just me practicing my writing basically. I don't write really well and this is one of my first tries at a fic. The only person who has looked at this is my littler sis and I. I don't ever catch all of the mistakes because I correct the mistakes in my head automatically, without noticing usually, and my sister is younger and doesn't notice a lot of mistakes. So I am sorry if this has a lot of mistakes, but the words should be spelled right, I ran a spell check a few times, but might of missed some things.   
  
  
  
Padawans and Frogs  
By: ObWanKenobeee  
  
Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked through the corridor to his shared quarters. He had just got finished having lunch with another Knight in the cafeteria. He reached the door and keyed it open.  
  
As he entered he noticed that a note lying on the table. He walked over and read the scribbled mess Obi-Wan called writing, it read:  
  
I went down to the gardens with Reeft, I'll be back shortly after dinner.  
OK  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. They were supposed to meet in the gym for a sparring session shortly. Qui-Gon was going to have a talk with Obi-Wan when he got back.   
  
Since he now had some free time, Qui-Gon started toward the gym to find someone to spar with since his padawan had decided to skip the sparring session with him.  
***  
Obi-Wan stood outside the door nervously pacing, watching the halls to make sure his master wouldn't be going into their quarters soon.  
  
As he paced back by the door he whispered standing against the door, "You almost done, Reeft?"  
  
"Almost!" Came the reply from inside the door.  
  
"Almost done what?" Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
//Sith! I didn't even sense him! //  
  
Obi-Wan slowly turned around.  
  
"Uhhh... Hi Master!" Obi-Wan said stalling for time.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is Reeft almost done with?" Qui-Gon asked, not really wanting to know.  
  
"Uhh, almost done.. uhhh," Obi-Wan paused, mind racing trying to think of something to say, "He's almost done... feeding the dog. Yeah, he's almost done feeding the dog!"   
  
"Obi-Wan, we don't *have* a dog!" Qui-Gon said trying to get through the door.  
  
//Sith!! Where did that come from Kenobi?!//  
  
Obi-Wan then moved in front of Qui-Gon, blocking him from the door.  
  
"Feeding the dog?" Obi-Wan said, "Did I say feeding the dog," Obi-Wan chuckled a little, "Oh no, I meant reading the log, not feeding the dog," Obi-Wan finished faking a laugh.  
  
"Obi-Wan, do I *really* want to know what is going on?" Qui-Gon said through clenched teeth.  
  
//Probably not//  
  
"There's nothing going on inside the room," Obi-Wan said waving his hand in front of Qui-Gon's face, "You should leave."  
  
"Obi-Wan! How many time have I told you that mind tricks don't work on other Jedi?" Qui-Gon said beginning to get irritated.  
  
//I *know* that, it was worth a try though//  
  
"Obi-Wan, move. Let me through," Qui-Gon said, firmly placing his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and gently pushing him aside.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Obi-Wan muttered, as he moved aside allowing Qui-Gon to enter.  
  
"I *really* don't want to know what happened this time," Qui-Gon said, standing on front of the door.  
  
Qui-Gon opened the door, and as soon as he did, he regretted it.  
  
About 100 frogs leaped on him at once, and even more were scattered throughout their quarters. Qui-Gon saw a blushing Reeft trying to gather them up in the kitchen.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly jumped out of the room, closing the door quickly, with still a few frogs on him.  
  
"OBI-WAN!!!!!!!!" Qui-Gon yelled loud enough that Mace Windu could here it in the Council Chambers and started chuckling.  
  
Obi-Wan also heard it, but he was already halfway through the Temple, getting as far away as he could.  
  
//Stay calm, Jinn, Stay Calm//   
  
Suddenly a frog jumped out of his tunic pocket and on to his head.   
  
He took I deep breath. //Force! Kenobi, you'd better be running! If I catch you, you won't live to see your fifteenth birthday! //  
***  
Obi-Wan was across the Temple when he ran into Mace Windu who was in the hall.  
  
"Hey, Obi-Wan," he said getting the boy's attention, "You need a place to hide?"  
  
He saw the padawan nod so he led him to a small janitors closet up by the Council Room.   
  
"You heard Qui-Gon too up here?" Obi-Wan asked, if he did, Obi-Wan must be in *a lot* of trouble.  
  
Mace nodded, "Also don't forget to hide your presence in the Force, if Qui-Gon finds you, you might not make it to next week," Mace said, then he shut the door.  
  
//How did he know what exactly happened? News doesn't travel *that* fast, does it? //  
  
"Ha, ha, sucker," Mace whispered as he silently locked the closet door with the padawan inside. He then made his way to Qui-Gon to get his 50 credits he promised Mace if he caught Obi-Wan.  
***  
After sitting in the dark for over an hour, Obi-Wan heard someone outside. He used the Force to see who it was.  
  
//SITH! It's him! //  
  
Obi-Wan frantically looked around searching for a place to hide. He spotted a bucket, mop, and a few brooms in the corner. Fist he cut small eyeholes in the bucket with his 'sabre then hurriedly, he put the bucket over his head, the brooms to the front and side of him, with the mop.  
  
Obi-Wan heard a lock mechanism and then the door opened, revealing Qui-Gon, with some slime from the frogs still on his tunics and in his hair.  
  
//Mace locked me in here? Hey! I didn't know that! //  
  
Qui-Gon turned the small light on. He looked around in the small space that served as a closet. He then spotted his apprentice's braid sticking out from under a bucket and behind a mop.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled a little, then reached over and grabbed Obi-Wan's braid and pulled him out by the braid.  
  
"Owwww!" Obi-Wan yelled, head still under the bucket.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said very irritated, he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan said, really not knowing what to say.  
  
Qui-Gon pulled the bucket of the apprentice's head, still holding the braid.  
  
He then drug Obi-Wan out into the hall, using the main, crowded, halls back to their room. Obi-Wan protested the whole way; mostly being embarrassed that Qui-Gon chose the crowded halls.   
  
Qui-Gon drug him to the couch, firmly pulling on the braid, putting Obi-Wan in a sitting position on the couch.  
  
"Owwww," Obi-Wan repeated.  
  
"Now first, I would like to know why this started," Qui-Gon said firmly, looking Obi-Wan in the eye.  
  
"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan said, then began the story, "Reeft and I went down to the animal gardens and we were by the pond, so we sat there for a while catching frogs. Now Reeft thought that maybe he could take just one frog to keep as a pet…" Obi-Wan continued the story.  
  
"...Then we went to go back into the Temple and had to hold the door open for the line of initiates coming through, when they went through, all of the frogs got through and were in the Temple. We couldn't get them back to the gardens, so we chased them here where we could gather them up and take them back," Obi-Wan finally finished the tale.  
  
"Where did that idea come from?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was Bant's idea," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Bant? How did she get into this?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan another question.  
  
"She saw us with a bunch of frogs when she came out of her room," Obi-Wan said, "Then she said that maybe we should get them into our quarters and than gather them up."  
  
"First of all, how did Bant see the frogs when she opened her door if her quarters aren't even *near* the gardens, and second of all why didn't you just get the frogs into Bant's quarters if you were right by them?" Qui-Gon asked becoming a bit amused by this. It was actually rather funny, well other than the mess it had caused.  
  
"Well, first I forgot to say that the frogs started running when they got in the Temple so we had to chase them to try to catch them, we chased them to around where Bant's quarters are," Obi-Wan said, "Second, Bant's master was in the quarters and she might not be happy if frogs and padawans came stampeding through their door."  
  
"But I would be perfectly happy coming home to a roomful of frogs?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Ah, no. We thought we would be done before you got home," Obi-Wan blushed a little.  
  
"Well did anything else happen after Bant came out?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yeah. Bant helped us get the frogs up here, we tried using the Force but it didn't work with the frogs for some reason, they wouldn't listen," Obi-Wan paused. "Bant then left to go meet with her master," Obi-Wan paused again, and continued a little slowly, "I think a few of the frogs got away and I thought I saw a few out of the corner of my eye go into Master Yoda's quarters, I couldn't stop it though," Obi-Wan said, blushing a little more.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes got big.  
  
"Master Yoda's?" Qui-Gon questioned.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed.  
Master Yoda walked back to his room; he keyed open the door and collapsed into his small, neon pink chair.  
  
After resting for a few moments, he got up and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. It had been a long day today. He was really tired from the hour-long argument he had with Mace Windu while they were playing 'Yoda Says' (they've got to have something to do the whole day to pass time).  
  
Mace claimed that Yoda did say, "Yoda says" when Yoda said he didn't. They had an argument for an hour when finally they switched games and started playing "I Spy" and no more arguments broke out, (except for a small one about the speeder being light gray, not dark white.)   
  
Yoda ate a small dinner and climbed into his miniature bed, with ships and star fighters on the sheets and pillow. When he turned out the lights he heard a small croaking sound. He ignored it. Again he heard it. He just thought he was hearing things, then a bunch of frogs leaped onto him.  
  
Yoda screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
He them ran out the door and through the hall, in his pajamas that had little lightsabers on them.   
  
THE END  



End file.
